


As If It's Your Last

by romanticizm



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Festival, First Dates, Fluff, Gen, Lucifer/MC - Freeform, M/M, PLEASE idk what to tag this, Romance, Self-Insert, Teasing, its the fake relationship that matters yall just click, lucifer x reader, lucifer/reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28638075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticizm/pseuds/romanticizm
Summary: You and Lucifer plan to go to a festival together but you have to convince him first!
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	As If It's Your Last

"Oh, c'mon Luce, it'll be fun!" You whined. There was a festival in a neighboring town Diavolo had mentioned to you in passing. It had interested you at first but upon further questioning, Diavolo revealed it was a _couples'_ festival. You sulked at first, disappointed at the fact that you wouldn't be able to go but then, you were struck with an idea. 

"A festival? You know I'm swamped with work, I can't waste time at a festival all the way across town." Lucifer objected. He was firm on his answer but you were adamant. 

"And 'Luce?'" He quirked an eyebrow at the nickname. "Have you forgotten who you're talking to?" 

You scoffed gently at his question. How _could_ you forget? His face was something to behold. The angles of it seemingly sharp and softened at the same time, the curve of his lips, the curl of his dark hair. And then there was his eyes. You looked into them, watched how they burned into you, how they radiated power and control. He was poised, graceful. _Beautiful._ The title of 'Morning Star' failed to encapsulate his brilliance and even the perpetual darkness of the Devildom did nothing to dim his shine. He sat before you now with his handsome features twisted into a look of incredulity all directed at you. 

"No, I haven't forgotten. Listen, it's just a train ride away. We could spend a couple hours there and then leave! No one will even notice we're gone." 

It was his turn to scoff. "Please, my brothers know when a hair on your head is out of place. They'll notice we're both gone and go ballistic. Imagine the mess I'll return to after the day's end." Lucifer folded his arms across his chest and waited for your rebuttal, another _no_ ready.

"You know what… you make a good point-" 

He cut you off before you could finish, "Exactly. And that is why I will _not_ be going." 

You continued unperturbed, "I'll ask Dia to pull some strings and keep them busy the entire day or something. He's the one that told me about it in the first place, I'm sure he'd do it." 

Lucifer sat back in his office chair and began to organize his desk, rifling through the already filed paperwork in a shoddy attempt to make himself seem busy. He looked up at you, shot you another look of disbelief when he heard you call the Demon Prince 'Dia'. "What is up with you and these silly nicknames?" 

"Diavolo is my friend, of course he gets a nickname. Same goes for you." 

He paused then, gazed at you thoughtfully from beneath those dark eyelashes. He squinted as if he were trying to see through you, then returned to pretending to work. "The answer is still no." 

You groaned audibly and pressed on, "It will be _so_ much fun and you'll get to take me to places in the Devildom I've never seen before. You'll finally be able to take a break too! It's a win-win!" 

He pressed a hand to his forehead and said,"Why don't you just go with Mammon? He'd love to waste all of his money on a day out with you." 

You'd thought about inviting Mammon out at first but it just didn't seem right _._ Lucifer's brothers were all so lovely and caring, willing to spend every moment they could get in your company but you'd had your sights set on Lucifer. 

There was something in him that appealed to you. You couldn't quite tell what but it left you mesmerized, craving more and more, the depth of your want unfathomable. You clung to him, just as he did you (it was obvious even when he tried to be discreet, this need to get closer to you, to _feel_ closer to you). If only the avatar of pride truly knew what stirred beneath your nonchalance. If only he was aware of how you softened when he looked at you, just how much affection was layered on thick everytime you said his name and every variation of it.

_Luce. Luci. Lucifer._

You leaned over his desk, palms pressed flat against its surface. You pushed aside your facade, let the longing slip into your speech, show itself on your face. There was a shift in the air as his eyes swept over you. _Oh,_ those eyes, how they scorched you as they took you in. It was like he was waiting for this moment, where you let your guard slip and suddenly you lie exposed. They were hungry and seeking and there you were. Vulnerable and ready to be devoured. 

"I'd rather spend the day with _you,_ Lucifer."

To Lucifer this admittance was a small triumph. He basked in it for a moment before replying in a voice that barely contained how much he enjoyed this moment, "Really?" 

He stood up and mirrored your position. His gloved hand closed over yours and you held your breath as the distance between you and him closed and closed and kept closing till his face was inches away from yours. 

You couldn't help but stare at down at his lips, marveled at how lovely the small smile was, the slope of his nose, the skin unblemished and smooth, his hair that fell into his face (the hair you wished to curl around your finger and tuck behind his ear whenever it kept you from fully appreciating the his features). His proximity to you was intoxicating, heady _._

You felt yourself hum in reply then say in a voice that didn't seem like yours, "Yes, really." 

He nodded in understanding, smile widening as he took notice of his effect on you. "It's a couples' festival, remember? We're not a couple." 

You shook your head, felt his hand tighten around yours slightly. "We aren't," you began, "but we can be. Just for the day." 

You both enjoyed the idea of that. Lucifer, usually focused, entertained it so much you could almost catch his alert eyes lost in daydream. You leaned over a touch further, could feel his breath tickle your lips. He lifted his hand to brush along the underside of your jaw, the sensation feather-light but still so enticing. 

"Would it really mean that much to you if we went together?" 

"Yes,”a pleasant sigh escaped your lips. 

"Fine," Lucifer said, "I'll go."

The words barely registered as Lucifer now held your chin gently between his fingers, his thumb threatened to brush up against your lower lip. He tilted your head slightly upwards so that he could look directly into your eyes. 

"You know I can't say no to you," he murmured. 

"Especially when you ask me like this," you didn't think his voice could get any more alluring but it drew you in deeper nonetheless. You were surrounded by it, left awestruck and speechless. Your guise of indifference was stripped away fully and left you malleable in his hands. And you allowed it. There was no one else you wished to see this side of you, this glutton who drank in Lucifer's touch, his attention, his calculated teasing, and _still_ asked for more. 

He was unbearably close. You wanted nothing more than to lessen the space between you but you waited for his lips, _finally_ , his kiss. But it did not come. Instead, you heard him chuckle. 

"You don't fight very clean," he said. Then, just like that, the magic of the moment was shattered and gone. Like a fish out of water, you gasped and he pulled away from you with a smile that spelled mischief and most of all: challenge. 

**Author's Note:**

> hi <3 here's another thing i wrote at like. the middle of the night bc i consumed too much luci propaganda 😭 i honestly have no clue if i'll keep writing for this but im leaving it open jic i do! all comments & kudos are appreciated! if you enjoyed this maybe check out come to bed as well :] if you'd also like to see more of me, you can find me @BISEXYMAMMON on twt (i fb like 80% of the time :D) thanks for reading and have a super sexy day 💘 
> 
> p.s omg ik i named this as if's your last but its literally... unrelated to the plot i was just thinking abt bp nd needed to name this smth so 😭😭


End file.
